


Freudian Sheep

by inertial



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inertial/pseuds/inertial
Summary: It's been two weeks since Daehyun started having weird dreams of his closest friend, Youngjae. In some of them, they're hugging. In several others, they're kissing. And in the few remaining, Daehyun's screwing Youngjae into the bed.It's driving Daehyun nuts.





	1. Chapter 1

It's spring. That's strange, since it's mid-August and the streets are hot enough to scald through the sole of Daehyun's shoes. Yet, the cherry blossoms flitter around him with an uncustomary breeze.

Daehyun snivels, not liking how the pollen tickles his nose. He walks down the street, peering around at the couples passing by. The atmosphere is lighthearted like trimmed straight from a pretty art novel.

Daehyun stops. He squints at the figure standing under the cherry blossom tree ahead, auburn brown hair and slender legs a giveaway. On cue, his closest friend of twelve years turns around. Youngjae melts into a smile and paces over, a slight bounce in his steps.

"What took you so long, dumbass?" Youngjae scoffs.

He's wearing a baggy dress shirt, white sleeves pooling at his wrists. Daehyun scrunches up his face, about to greet Youngjae with the usual insult when he notices the bouquet in his own hands. Daehyun doesn't remember carrying it.

Youngjae persists in his smile, fingers brushing Daehyun's as he takes the lily bouquet. He inhales and presses it to his chest, eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Seriously? You stopped to get me flowers?" Youngjae snorts. He takes off the card attached to the bow and laughs. " _You're as pretty as a lily_? It’s making me cringe. I can’t believe you wrote this."

 _This is weird_ , Daehyun thinks. He parts his lips to speak when Youngjae curls his arms around Daehyun's shoulders, a playful smile on his legs as he brings their faces close.

Daehyun cocks a brow. Suddenly, Youngjae leans forward and closes the gap between their lips.

Daehyun's eyes fly wide open. He tries to pull away but his arms contrarily wind around Youngjae's hips, pulling Youngjae closer. Youngjae's fingers curl into Daehyun's shirt when Daehyun kisses deeper.

Daehyun wakes up, promptly sitting up while blinking several times. His alarm rings noisily in the quiet morning. He gazes around his room as his bed hair settles down.

It's 7AM and Daehyun is alone in bed.

His nostrils flare. "What the fuck?"

 

\--

 

It's the fourth time dream Daehyun has had this week. Dreams where he and Youngjae are holding hands, hugging, kissing, basically doing things reserved for couples.

It's driving Daehyun nuts. Monday, it was a stroll in the park while talking about their future together, hands interlocked as Youngjae snuggled against Daehyun's arm. Tuesday, they were at home watching movies, Youngjae curled up on Daehyun's chest. Wednesday, they were stargazing on a field while Youngjae sat in his lap. Thursday, they were kissing behind a shelf in the library.

Heck, after they went home from the library, Daehyun even dreamt of them in the bedroom and cursed when he woke up with a tent.

Daehyun lets out a sigh and trudges to his lecture with a coffee cup in hand. He hates this 8AM lecture but today, he was begging for it to start earlier.

It’s Thursday, FYI, so yes—he has been having these godforsaken dreams every night. It started two weeks ago but nothing Daehyun has done has stopped it. He figured he must have been around Youngjae too much. However, Youngjae spent last Sunday away at his grandparents' house. Daehyun still dreamt of them at the beach, kissing on the shore.

Daehyun finds Youngjae in the front row and drags himself over. He flings himself into the chair beside Youngjae.

Youngjae spares him one glance. "You look like shit."

Daehyun doesn't bother replying and slams his head on the table.

It's nothing new to Daehyun that he likes Youngjae more than a friend. The signs are pretty hard to miss, especially with the periodic tents in his jeans whenever Youngjae wears his tight shorts. It's even more cliched that his heart races whenever he sees Youngjae and his skin burns where Youngjae touches.

It's just not really his thing to act on his infatuation. He's not afraid nor is he cowardly hiding his feelings because he dramatically can't bear the soul-crushing pain of losing Youngjae as a friend. He's just fine with the way things are. They're best friends who do stupid shit together all the time and see each other every single day. Sometimes, Youngjae even sleeps over on nights he's being a scaredy cat (frightened by some hooting owl at his place).

Sure, when Youngjae gets a girlfriend (or boyfriend), Daehyun would probably be kind of upset, but it's not as if Youngjae likes him that way anyway. So why bother?

"Why do you look like someone tried to gorge out your soul?" Youngjae questions, flipping through his notes.

Daehyun turns over, head still resting on the desk. "I tried to stay up last night," he groans. "Made it till 4AM."

"What? Why, you idiot?" Youngjae frowns.

"The dreams," Daehyun heaves. Youngjae rolls his eyes back.

"They're just dreams. Are you twelve or something?" Youngjae drawls. "You say they're not nightmares, so what are they about?"

"Stuff," Daehyun sluggishly mumbles into his arm. _Like screwing you into the bed._

Youngjae taps his table with his pen, making Daehyun wince at the sound travelling through the desk.

"Just tell me," Youngjae says in annoyance.

"It's not important." Daehyun closes his eyes, on the verge of dozing off.

"You tried to stay up till morning just so you wouldn't have these dreams, and you're telling me it's not important?" Youngjae scoffs. "Whatever. If you don't want to tell me, then don't."

Daehyun pries open one eye, staring at Youngjae as the boy visibly sulks to himself. Youngjae's temper is short but he’s been pretty pissy about Daehyun not explicitly elaborating on the dreams. Then again, Youngjae is kind of nosy.

"Stop being a baby," Daehyun slurs, reaching out and patting Youngjae's face. Youngjae attempts to bite him.

"What's in those dreams that you can't tell me about?" Youngjae asks, training his focus back on the topic.

“It’s nothing big. I’ll tell you when it’s all over, okay? It’s, uh, pretty embarrassing.” Daehyun pulls his lips to the side.

Youngjae scoffs, leans back into his seat and dissects Daehyun with an unreadable stare.

"What?" Daehyun drawls, already forming a drool on the table despite being half awake. Youngjae makes a face.

“You? Embarrassed? Am I talking to the same person who brought a pillow to the exam hall and slept?”

“Hey, if we were allowed to leave I wouldn’t have resorted to that. And that was five years ago.”

“You could have at least pretended to write something instead of just plonking your head on the table.”

Daehyun snickers. Youngjae’s word choices occasionally amuse him, because his sentences are laced sometimes with vulgarities and other times with dumbly cuter words he doesn’t seem to realise. Who the hell says ‘plonk’?

"Go to the library and nap," Youngjae heaves, lugging Daehyun by the collar to sit up. Daehyun lolls around flimsily.

"I can't," Daehyun sighs, rubbing his eyes. "The dreams, remember?"

"What? Even in your naps?" Youngjae blinks. Daehyun nods groggily.

"I'll make it through this lecture," he yawns and faceplants into the table again. Youngjae pulls him up by the collar once more.

"Are the dreams bothering you that bad that you'd rather kill yourself by sleep deprivation?" Youngjae frowns.

Daehyun rubs the back of his head. More students file in as the chatter grows incessantly, Youngjae persisting in his inquisitive gaze.

"Uh. They're... okay," Daehyun admits in a low voice. More than okay, truth be told. Who wouldn't enjoy being on a date with the person he likes?

"Then, why are you so bothered by them?" Youngjae quizzes.

Daehyun halts to think. Indeed, most people would seize the chance to dream about their love routinely. It'd be heaven for those who are in the same grey situation as Daehyun, one of maybes and probably not.

Daehyun himself admits that he likes the dreams a little more than he lets on. The settings are just right but more importantly, Youngjae is just right. He says the same stupid shit as in reality but twined with a fitting affection. He yells when he's overexcited and throws tantrums over small things. He isn't a polished-up, flawless version of Youngjae who produces perfect dates. No, dream Youngjae is like Youngjae—blunt, smart and playful. Yeah, he’s fluffier and more lovey-dovey, but he’s still him. And Daehyun loves it.

But the one important deal breaker is this: dream Youngjae isn't real Youngjae. What's the point of enjoying dates with his best friend when they aren't real? He doesn't want to start some Inception saga in his life; he's just a college kid who likes his best friend.

"It's just not normal. I want my peaceful sleep back." Daehyun attempts to lay his head down but Youngjae keeps a vice-like grip on his collar. Youngjae gazes at him with an odd, undecipherable look, expression bordering on wanting to speak yet not saying a word.

"What?" Daehyun snivels.

"Nothing," Youngjae concludes, making Daehyun furrow his brows in suspicion. Youngjae wipes the drool off Daehyun's face with a tissue and flicks the tissue into Daehyun's lap.

"Since they don't bother you, go sleep in the library. I'll record the lecture on my phone. Prof Kim uploads his slides so you can just follow along at home."

Youngjae nudges him towards the door. "I'll come find you after class and we can think about how to deal with your lame ass dreams."

"Seriously?" Daehyun melts into a wide smile. "Thanks, man."

"Go before Prof Kim comes," Youngjae urges, taking out his phone and searching for his voice memo app. He sniffs noisily and rubs his nose.

Daehyun takes off his jacket and tosses it to him. "Don't get your snot on the sleeves like the last time."

"Screw off, I don't need it-"

"Just take it. You know you will anyway, so save us the whole _I'm-not-cold_ speech." Daehyun nimbly avoids Youngjae's punch and slings his bag over his shoulder.

Youngjae begrudgingly puts on the navy blue jacket and Daehyun helps adjust his collar.

Daehyun pats his shoulder. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Surprisingly, Youngjae reaches over to touch his hand. He flutters his lashes with a worried look.

"Don't try to stay up this time, you dumbass."

Daehyun's skin tickles at the touch and his breath stops. It feels like some great entity has deliberately stopped the world to let Daehyun savour the moment—and so, Daehyun tells the cupids above to go screw themselves.

_How annoying._

"Yeah, I won't." Daehyun swivels on his feet and spares Youngjae a wave, pacing to the library. He collapses on a table hidden at the back of the library, burying his head in his curled-up arms. It’s as cold as in the lecture theatre, but Daehyun makes do.

He falls into another dream. Specifically, he falls into a bed, blinking up at Youngjae sitting on him. He jolts when Youngjae's fingernails graze his shoulders.

_What the fuck?_

Daehyun stares wide-eyed at his best friend of twelve years, blinking sharply to process the image before him. Youngjae has his butt parked right on his crotch—they're both naked, mind you—and he has the loveliest rose blush on his cheeks. Daehyun gulps as he watches Youngjae bite his lips, hair messed up in a way Daehyun has always wanted to do.

With his short fingers clutching on Daehyun's chest, Youngjae gazes down at Daehyun with a shy yet foxy smile.

"Stop staring, dumbass," he tries to sound snarky but his voice strains against his throat. Daehyun's length stands for a moment and his eyes nearly bulge out of his sockets.

Youngjae melts into a devious smile, one that says Youngjae will never let him live it down. Hastily, Daehyun blurts, "You're staring too, dipshit."

"Want me to go stare at something else?" Youngjae nearly gets off but Daehyun's godforsaken, animalistic drive holds him down even though Daehyun knows he shouldn't.

"I guess not," Youngjae says in that condescending tone of his, brushing Daehyun’s cheek lightly. He lifts himself up and suddenly grabs hold of Daehyun's length, making Daehyun twitch.

_Oh my fucking god._

Daehyun's tip touches Youngjae's hole. Youngjae lets out the softest of whimpers as he struggles to put Daehyun's length into him.

"Why are you so fucking big, god," Youngjae wheezes. Daehyun amazingly gets harder as he rakes his eyes over the sight. Youngjae kneeling over him, one hand supporting himself while the other pushes Daehyun's length into him...

Good lord, this is hotter than any porn Daehyun has ever watched in his life.

"...Let me help," Daehyun nearly growls, his animalistic instincts speaking for him. He grabs Youngjae's butt cheeks and lewdly spreads apart Youngjae's hole with his fingertips. Youngjae whines, finally sliding Daehyun's member into him.

Youngjae is tight and it drives Daehyun insane with fervour, wanting so badly to thrust up but needing to wait for Youngjae to adjust. Youngjae heaves, fingers trembling over Daehyun's chest. He lifts himself up and sits down once again, letting out the most erotic whimper Daehyun has ever heard. He stops there, hesitantly looking to Daehyun with hazy eyes.

"Want me to do it instead?" Daehyun whispers. Youngjae nods, lifting himself up slightly. Daehyun grabs Youngjae's behind firmly and thrusts up slowly, igniting another sinful whine in the boy. After a few thrusts, Youngjae suddenly jerks.

"Daehyun!" Youngjae moans, fingernails digging into Daehyun's chest. "Oh god, there, Daehyun..."

Daehyun snaps. He pounds up into Youngjae who writhes in pleasure, groans dripping from his swollen lips.

"Daehyun..."

Sweat trickles down Daehyun's neck as he basks in the extraordinary view. He's reaching his limit with how tightly Youngjae's clenching back on him.

"Daehyun..." Youngjae wheezes once more, this time much louder. With his fingers clasping Youngjae's hips hard enough to bruise, Daehyun thrusts fervently for his elusive orgasm.

"Daehyun."

Daehyun feels pressure on his right shoulder, as if the bed's grown an arm and is grabbing him from behind. His view turns fuzzy for a moment.

"Daehyun!"

Daehyun curses, the view of Youngjae delectably naked crumbling into a piercing light and saliva down his chin. Daehyun wakes to the view of Youngjae again, but this time, Youngjae is (unfortunately) clothed. Daehyun registers the hand on his shoulder and suddenly, everything becomes crystal clear.

Daehyun shoots up from his chair. "Fuck," he blurts, looking to Youngjae with wide eyes. Crap, he dreamt of fucking his best friend in the middle of the damn library. His dumb mouth didn't spout Youngjae's name, right?

Youngjae flickers his stare up, boring thorough him his signature judgemental eyes. “Dreams?”

“Y-Yeah,” Daehyun wheezes. He watches carefully for Youngjae’s reaction. Nothing seems to be amiss.

“Want to tell me what they’re about?” Youngjae lowers his gaze and frowns.

“I’d rather not.” Daehyun ruffles his hair in frustration. God, how will he take a nap in school from now on? He’s not a sleep talker, honestly. Still, a sane man like him won’t risk moaning during a lecture for his best friend to bend over.

“Suit yourself.” Youngjae turns away and shuts his book.

“Uh, how long have you been here?” Daehyun asks.

Youngjae doesn’t bother to meet Daehyun’s eyes. “A while.”

“Was I mumbling?”

“Yeah, that’s why I woke you up. But I couldn’t tell what you were saying. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be asking you what you were dreaming about,” Youngjae mutters. He turns to Daehyun and silently stares at him, blinking once like waiting for something.

“By the way.” Youngjae finally raises his brows and darts his eyes towards Daehyun’s lower regions protruding towards his face. “You might want to take care of that.”

Daehyun looks down. His jaw slackens and for once in his thick-skinned life, Daehyun has it in him to feel embarrassed. “Oh shit.” He hastily sits back down and grabs his bag, covering his prominent tent.

Youngjae muffles back a small laugh. He oddly doesn’t mock Daehyun for it like Daehyun expects him to, simply averting his gaze back to his work. “Hurry up and go jerk off in the toilet. I’m hungry.”

Daehyun concedes. He stumbles out the library with his bag over his crotch, luckily avoiding any eyes before bursting into an empty cubicle. With the visions his dreams kindly/unkindly bestowed from before, Daehyun finishes quickly, gritting his teeth to the sight of Youngjae’s spread legs.

Daehyun slouches over with his pants still pooled at his ankles, rubbing his forehead. So much for forever ignoring his crush on Youngjae. It’s never been a big deal to Daehyun, seriously. He’s liked Youngjae for years, so why now?

He almost feels gross for masturbating to Youngjae in a public toilet—with Youngjae twenty metres away from him. Not that he hasn’t masturbated to Youngjae before, but let’s not talk about that right now.

Daehyun washes his face and slinks back into the library. Youngjae notices him from afar and stares until he comes closer. Once he parts his lips, Daehyun slaps his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up.” He tiredly collapses into his chair and wipes Youngjae’s saliva on his pants.

Youngjae splutters. “I wasn’t going to say anything mean, asshole! Gross, did you wash your hands!?”

“Yes, I did.” Daehyun shuts his eyes in exhaustion. He pries an eye open when he feels Youngjae’s small hands on his head.

“Just wanted to tell you that you look even more like shit,” Youngjae mumbles, concentrating on combing down Daehyun’s hair. “At least don’t make it obvious you were humping your own hand in the toilet.”

Youngjae pulls away and stacks his books. For a moment, there’s peace and quiet.

“So, how did it feel jacking off in the stinky school bathroom? Was someone taking a shit beside you?”

“Fuck off,” Daehyun groans. Youngjae bites back his customary sadistic laugh.

“So that’s why you didn’t want to tell me about it. You’re having wet dreams.”

“Can you lower your voice?” Daehyun hisses. He rests his head in his propped-up hands, flattening his lips in annoyance. “They’re not wet dreams. I just happened to have one this time,” Daehyun lies.

“You make it sound like it’s so bad having one every now. Unless you’re not washing your sheets…” Youngjae snivels.

“Want me to grab your mouth again?”

Youngjae hurriedly ducks. “Please don’t.”

“Then shut up.”

Youngjae blows a raspberry. “Just saying, things wouldn’t be so hard if you’d just tell me what the dreams are about.”

Daehyun turns to look at Youngjae, wondering how much he can divulge without giving too much information. It’s weird to talk about your problem to that someone who _is_ the problem. That’s some meta shit right there.

But then again, Youngjae usually solves a lot of Daehyun’s problems. With his logical mind, he helps Daehyun out of sticky situations he gets into, being more impulsive.

Daehyun notices the book in between Youngjae’s arms. He cocks a brow. “Dream Theories?”

“Yeah. I figured I’d research a bit to help you out, even though you’re being such a dick.”

Youngjae gets up and takes Daehyun’s hand. It tickles. “I’ll talk about it over lunch. I’m starving.”

They get a table at the university cafeteria and Daehyun gets a plate of spaghetti bolognese and a bowl of katsudon. Youngjae squints at him as he gobbles out both of it at once.

“What? I was craving both.”

“Your stomach is a black hole,” Youngjae says as he slurps at his curry noodles. “Anyway, I’ll send you the lecture when I get home. Next week’s quiz tests all content from the start of the semester.”

“Ugh.” Daehyun shoves a bigger pile of rice into his mouth in frustration, inciting a laugh from Youngjae.

“We’re still studying together on Monday, right?” Daehyun questions.

“Yeah. I’ll try to get out of the union meeting earlier. It might run over though.”

“It always does,” Daehyun complains. Ever since Youngjae joined the student union, he’s been stuck in dumb meetings here and there that never do anything because the school won’t allow it. Daehyun doesn’t understand why Youngjae gets roped into spending hours discussing projects the school rejects in a heartbeat.

“Hey, watch the lecture before then so I can go through it with you.” Youngjae pops a fishball into his small mouth. “Anyway, I was reading up on dreams and their meanings.”

“You know I don’t believe in that crap, Youngjae,” Daehyun cuts him off, slurring his words while munching up his chicken cutlet.

“Shut up and listen. It’s your best bet now since you’ve been living like a zombie, unless you want to go see a psychiatrist.”

Youngjae pokes his cheek with the back of his chopsticks and Daehyun’s heart does a somersault. Daehyun nearly rolls his eyes back in exasperation but manages to keep a straight face.

“Alright. I’m listening.”

“So, I skimmed through some books and according to Freud, dreams are about wish-fulfilment. You dream about the things you want but don’t have or doing things you want to do but can’t. Your desires, basically.”

Daehyun furrows his brows. “But I’ve always had these desires-” He bites down his tongue and Youngjae looks up, peering at him.

“Just say it. I won’t judge,” Youngjae lazily remarks. “You don’t have to go into specifics.”

Daehyun hesitates. He figures to just spill it out fully—he’s already shot himself in the foot, anyway. He’s told Youngjae that the wet dream he had in the library was a one-time thing. Knowing Youngjae, he would probably piece together that Daehyun at least wants to fuck someone.

“I’ve… always had these desires, I guess,” Daehyun raggedly heaves. “They’ve, well, never been a problem. Never acted on them.” The words roll off his tongue uncomfortably and a little too close to the danger zone right in front of him.

Youngjae slants his head. “So, you’ve had these desires for a long time? And only now you’re having these dreams?”

“Yeah. Look, can we just not talk about it?” Daehyun murmurs.

Youngjae ignores him. “How long?”

“I don’t know.”

Youngjae grunts. “You’re being _really_ unhelpful when I’m trying to help you out, Daehyun.”

“Does it matter?” Daehyun groans, puffing his cheeks to feign cuteness. Youngjae widens his eyes in horror and promptly makes the most off-putting vomit sound ever.

“Dick,” Daehyun tries to shove Youngjae’s forehead over the table but Youngjae dodges with an amused grin.

“Anyway, tell me. If it’s been a few weeks then it’s not that long at all, just saying.”

“A few years,” Daehyun confesses in a smaller voice than he had expected. Youngjae stares at him, dew-like eyes never once deviating from Daehyun’s face. His lips are starting to turn swollen from the spicy curry.

“What?” Daehyun asks.

“That’s a pretty long time,” Youngjae comments simply. He thinks for a moment. “The book says sometimes, when you bury your desires in your subconsciousness, they become so strong that they start appearing in your dreams.”

“Sounds pretty far-fetched. It’s been years, so why now?” Daehyun drawls.

“Think about it, dumbass. You bottle up everything in a container and you expect it not to explode someday?”

“I’m not bottling up anything,” Daehyun gorges down his spaghetti, sucking up a strand too long. “You know I’m not the type to.”

“Yeah. It isn’t like you. You tell me whenever you want to shit, even when I’m eating,” Youngjae deadpans. Daehyun nods in whole agreement.

“So then, why are you bottling it up?” Youngjae asks.

Daehyun knits his eyebrows together. “I already told you, I’m not.”

“Then why don’t you tell me about it? Or why haven’t you acted on your desires?”

Daehyun stops chewing, hit by the deathly arrow. He rubs his nose. “It feels like you’re trying to psychoanalyse me.”

Youngjae keeps silent, clearly still expecting an answer. Daehyun sighs and drops his head.

“Fine. I just never thought to, alright? Doesn’t make any sense to.”

“You’ve never thought to tell me? Or you’ve never thought to act on your desires?” Youngjae leans over in blatant curiosity.

“Alright, that’s all I’m telling you,” Daehyun drawls. “You don’t need to know anymore.”

Youngjae reclines into his seat and crosses his arms with that annoying, brooding look. Silence stales over their conversation and Daehyun waits for a retort.

“Well, anyway, that’s Freud’s theory,” Youngjae shockingly drops the subject with a lengthy breath. “Then again, the dude also thought all guys wanted to screw their Moms, so take it with a grain of salt.”

“What? Ew, why would you even trust his stuff anymore?” Daehyun grimaces, stuffing his mouth with more chicken. Youngjae shrugs, suddenly eating a whole lot in a few bites.

Daehyun stares, momentarily losing himself in Youngjae’s eyes. His lashes are long and his eyes are cat-like—quite apt for a boy with so much sass.

“So, do you have any solutions?”

“I don’t know,” Youngjae exhales. “You should find someone whom you want to talk to about this, like a closer friend. Maybe they can help.”

Daehyun lifts his head with wide eyes as Youngjae swiftly finishes up his food and picks up his tray. “I’m going back first.” He walks away without another word.

 _Oh shit. He’s pissed._ Daehyun releases a long sigh. “Youngjae, wait for me!” He calls after, but Youngjae promptly disappears out the canteen. Daehyun pulls his lips into a thin line and lies back against his chair.

It’s not as if he doesn’t want to tell Youngjae. The guy has been his closest friend since they met in primary school. But what good will come out of telling Youngjae that he dreams of them dating—and that he likes Youngjae more than a friend? That’s absurd. More than just the awkwardness, telling Youngjae he’s the problem is asking for the worst-case scenario: for Youngjae to avoid him so he stops dreaming.

Daehyun finishes his lunch and grabs a bottle of chocolate milk from the drinks store. He jogs to the library and walks by the windows on the outside, finding where they were sitting. He raps his knuckles on the glass, effective startling Youngjae and the four other students studying in the row.

Daehyun churns out a sheepish smile and mouths out an apology to the other students. He then shakes the chocolate milk bottle and gestures for Youngjae to come out.

After a squint, Youngjae begrudgingly heeds, stepping out of the library. He catches the chocolate milk Daehyun throws to him. Youngjae sips at it with the straw, looking just like a five-year-old with a twenty-two-year-old’s body.

“Sorry,” Daehyun says as they sit down on the bench outside. “Look, it’s difficult, alright? It’s not supposed to be a big thing but somehow it’s eating away at my sleep. Not being able to talk about it to my closest friend makes it worse.”

Youngjae doesn’t reply, though his expression does soften. He sighs contentedly when he finishes half the bottle and turns to Daehyun. “Let me sleep over tonight,” he suggests. “You don’t want to talk to me about it, that’s fine. But maybe it’ll help if you’re with someone. I could wake you up if you’re dreaming about weird stuff.”

Daehyun opens his mouth. He instinctively wants to protest, fearing some of his words in his dreams may slip out as sleep talk, but he decides against it to make it up to Youngjae.

“Okay. Bring your own underwear, by the way. Mine’s too loose to fit just an acorn.”

“Go fuck yourself, Daehyun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae comes over with a backpack of amenities and other necessities, since he refuses to share with Daehyun after his joke. He lazes around at Daehyun’s place as they play video games and work on their mid-term assignment, talking nonsense like they usually do. At night, Youngjae goes to take a shower.

He emerges from the bathroom wearing a baggy t-shirt and short shorts. Drying his hair messily with a towel, Youngjae settles on the living room floor with his legs crossed. Daehyun tries not to stare for longer than he’s supposed to.

“You must be happy you’re not sleeping at your pig sty,” Daehyun remarks, rolling out the mattresses. Youngjae attempts to kick him.

“Hey, big nose. Have you tried drinking tea before bed?” He fishes out a box of chamomile tea packets from his bag. “Himchan says it’ll help you sleep better, so there’ll be fewer nightmares.”

“You went to buy this?” Daehyun examines the box, heat toiling in his stomach. Youngjae may have the most insulting mouth in the world but he shows how honestly loving he is through his actions. “I already told you, they’re not nightmares.”

“I know. Give it a try, anyway.” He paces to the kitchen and makes two cups of tea, handing one over. They both lean against the couch on the floor and Daehyun reaches for the remote.

Youngjae slaps his hand. “No. If you watch TV before bed, you might dream about it.”

“Wow, seriously?”

“Yeah. You must have fallen asleep to porn; that’s why you get those wet dreams.”

“They’re not wet dreams,” Daehyun stresses in exasperation. “And I already said, it happened once in the library. They’re not part of _those_ dreams.”

“I believe you,” Youngjae dismissively says. He laughs when Daehyun grunts. “Then why don’t you go sleep in the library all the time? You’ll get wet dreams instead of _those_ dreams.”

“Very funny.” Daehyun gets up. “Want to eat ramen?”

“You can’t.” Youngjae grasps Daehyun’s wrist with a stern frown. “I googled and it said eating will make you dream more.”

“You googled? From what clickbait article did you read that from?” Daehyun blurts, fully offended.

“Just don’t snack for one night, you pig.” Youngjae lugs Daehyun down with some effort. “Drink your tea and we’ll meditate.”

Daehyun gapes at Youngjae. “You’re talking like a yoga teacher, holy shit. You’ve lost it.”

“Shut up for once and do as I say.” Youngjae knocks Daehyun’s head and crawls over to his bag, shuffling through his notes.

“It’s not really meditating, more like reflecting.” He scoots back to Daehyun and their knees touch.

“Sounds like some primary school thing.” Nonetheless, Daehyun shifts closer. “What’s it about?”

“I’ll tell you after you finish your tea,” Youngjae mumbles, rubbing his eyes with a soft yawn.

Daehyun’s heart flutters. He extends a hand and pats Youngjae’s head, making the shorter boy look up at him. “Thanks, by the way.”

“You better be grateful.” Youngjae swats Daehyun hand away and looks back down. “Anyway, I hope the dreams stop since you’re getting so stressed out.”

“Honestly, they’re not that bad,” Daehyun admits, slouching back against the couch.

“What?” Youngjae frowns in bewilderment. “Then, why don’t you just sleep through them? Everyone has dreams.”

Daehyun ponders to himself and scratches his head. “I don’t know. It’s not real, so…”

“Your ‘good’ Naruto dreams weren’t real but you used to yap your head off about your ninja life.”

“That’s different. These dreams are a bit too real,” Daehyun tries to explain, but his words don’t capture his reasoning as sanely as he expected. He struggles to churn out a better response.

“I guess it hits a bit too close to home too?” Daehyun shrugs.

Youngjae gazes at him for a long while, not uttering a word. Finally, he exhales and pulls his knees up to his chest.

“So, do you actually like the dreams?” He says in a quiet voice.

Daehyun pauses. “I don’t know,” he lies. He does, but Youngjae doesn’t need to know that. He’s happy with the way things are, but of course he’d love to hold Youngjae’s hand, to hug him to sleep without getting a horrified look in return, to kiss him under the sheets.

Another silence whelms them, much to Daehyun’s puzzlement. Youngjae broods to himself as they down their drinks. After Daehyun washes up their mugs, he gets the lights and settle under their blankets.

Moonlight falls over them just barely. Daehyun turns over to look at Youngjae. “What’s the last step?”

“Reflection.” Youngjae stares up at the ceiling. “Freud says that you’re having those dreams because of your unfulfilled desires, but you say that your desires have always been there, right? So reflect on your wants. Ask yourself whether deep down inside you want more than even you yourself can tell.”

“Wow. You could be a psychologist. And you’ve read like, what, just one book?” Daehyun remarks.

Youngjae chortles. “Himchan would punch you if he heard that. Poor guy was sleeping on his Biological Psych textbook during break, hoping all the details would seep into his brain.”

“He would do that,” Daehyun chuckles.

“Anyway, I’m serious. It’s good to do some reflecting every now and then.” Youngjae snuggles under his blanket, peering at the ceiling as if it was his bedroom back when they were ten. Youngjae still had glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling because he was scared of the dark. Daehyun didn’t make fun of him for it when he came over—because he slept with a nightlight.

They simmer into a serene silence, cicadas chirping outside along with the drifts of conversations a bit too loud down the sidewalk. Daehyun’s lips curl and he crosses his arms behind his head.

“Feels like one of our dumb sleepovers from primary school.” He rolls onto his side as Youngjae glances to him. “Remember the times we read manga on your bed? Always smelled like a hay stack.”

“Screw off, your bed smelled worse. And you had dandruff all over your pillow.” Youngjae winces at the memory. “God, I remember you always scratched your head while we were reading and I’d come back and find all your dandruff in my manga.”

Daehyun guffaws heartily. “Who was the stupid shit who ran around the school like Naruto? And you faceplanted too.” Daehyun grabs his sides as he laughs even harder. God, he can’t believe he still found it in himself to fall in love with Youngjae afterwards.

Youngjae groans and blindly reaches over to slap Daehyun’s face. “You did so much cringy shit too. High pants club president. Don’t forget that fedora you always wore every time we went out. Hell, even when we went swimming.”

Youngjae melts into a sunny laugh that makes Daehyun’s heart palpitate wildly as always. So fucking cliched, but Daehyun smiles along like it’s the best feeling he’s ever felt.

“Went right for the jugular, Youngjae,” Daehyun winces, hiding his face in the pillow. “Fuck you. You were my best friend. Why didn’t you tell me I looked like a dweeb?”

“I like to watch you suffer. Besides, I couldn’t have you stealing girls from me.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s why the only confession you got was from Jisook, and she thought you were a girl.”

Youngjae moans in utter pain, rolling over to smother himself in his pillow. “Fuck you. I was so happy till she said she really didn’t expect me to be a lesbian too.”

“You really liked her?” Daehyun flashes Youngjae a small smile.

Youngjae purses his lips. “Well, she was pretty.”

“You’re shallow as hell. You didn’t even know her.”

“Hey, if I’m shallow, she’s shallow. She didn’t even do enough research on me to tell I had a dick,” Youngjae remarks. “Anyway, I didn’t like her.”

“Then why were you so happy?”

Youngjae darts his eyes over pointedly. “Dickhead got a girlfriend so being the lonely friend, I wanted one too.”

Daehyun shifts, blinking in surprise. “I didn’t even spend that much time with Serin. In fact, I’m pretty sure I spent more time with you than I did with her while we were dating.”

“Yeah, but still,” Youngjae breathes, turning over to look aimlessly at the ceiling lamp again. “It felt kind of shitty we couldn’t spend as much time together.”

“Sorry,” Daehyun rasps lowly. Youngjae waves him away.

“We were fifteen; I was being hormonal. You guys didn’t last long anyway.”

Daehyun flutters his lashes at Youngjae. _Because of you, fucktard,_ he thinks of saying but doesn’t. _Because my dumb ass wanted to kiss you more than her, even though you looked like a penis head with that bowl haircut._

“Besides, I made friends with Jin and the other gaming dudes,” Youngjae proudly announces. Daehyun sourly flares his nostrils.

“Yeah. I always had to pretend I loved those games as much as you guys just to hang out with you.”

“Karma, bitch,” Youngjae chirps. They turn to smile at each other instinctively, no words spilling from their lips.

Daehyun supposes it’s not so corny after all—those dumb K-dramas he and Youngjae would mock, of the guy that absolutely can’t confess or he’ll ruin all that they have. Because Daehyun _would_ want to protect this friendship between him and Youngjae, and he always has been doing so over the years. Staying up to game into the night, just because he didn’t want Youngjae’s friends to spend more time with Youngjae than he did; waiting for Youngjae after school so they could walk home together; working hard so they’d get into the same college—it’s the most cringeworthy thing when put it into words but it is what it is.

It’s not as dramatic as it seems, though.

“Stop staring.” Youngjae’s soft voice breaks Daehyun out of his trance. His words are strangely gentle and the atmosphere starts to get a little weird with how Youngjae is hypocritically still looking at him.

“You’re staring too,” Daehyun snorts. The short snippet of their conversation ignites a fire along his skin, reminding him of his dream in the library.

Youngjae smirks. “That’s because I can’t believe how ugly you are.” He screeches when Daehyun swings an arm over and hits him in the chest.

“Go and reflect now, so you can sleep.” Youngjae pulls the blanket over him and nestles into his pillow. “Remember: think about why you’re having these dreams. Are they trying to tell you something?” His voice falls into a whisper as he bats his lashes delicately.

“Think about your desires. Do you want something out of them? Or are you going to just leave them as they are?”

“Seems like you’ve done a lot of thinking about this,” Daehyun remarks. Youngjae shrugs and shuts his eyes.

“Wait, you’re already going to sleep?”

“Yeah, so shut it. I’m sleepy,” he yawns. It’s funny how Youngjae looks cute when he does it but everyone else looks like a hippopotamus.

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Mm, night,” Youngjae mumbles. Daehyun closes his eyes for a while before peeking to ascertain if Youngjae has slept. His breathing is even and his lips are parted just the slightest.

Daehyun releases a hefty sigh and scoots closer to get a better view of Youngjae. He considers Youngjae’s advice.

If his dreams do have meaning, it’s pretty clear-cut what it’s telling him. Dating Youngjae would obviously be great and Daehyun won’t deny it. He’s thought about it outside of his dreams when he’s plenty lucid. His dumb hands itch to reach over and just interlock fingers with Youngjae sometimes (a lot of times). His idiotic heart pounds when Youngjae lies on his shoulder and falls asleep on the bus.

Daehyun doesn’t think he fears stepping over that line. Youngjae isn’t an asshole to ghost Daehyun for life after knowing his best friend is gay for him, but it’d definitely sting to have Youngjae outright reject him. Maybe it’s inertia—the reluctance to change the way things are when they’re more than fine. Why grapple for more when he’s contented with being Youngjae’s best friend?

Daehyun recalls his dreams thoughtfully. Does he want something out of his desire to date Youngjae? Or would he rather leave it as it is?

Daehyun scrunches up his nose in annoyance. It’s never been a problem of whether he’d risk what they have now for what’s possible; Daehyun would flat out say no. He’s happy with their relationship.

Then, why would he be tormented with all these dreams of _what could be_? Are the dreams trying to tell him something about himself and his wants?

Maybe he doesn’t know how much he truly wants what he desires. Daehyun dwells in his memories: of the day that pink letter first fell from Youngjae’s locker. He was dating Serin at that time but his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He was dumb and didn’t know why till he felt the relief at Youngjae scuttling back in embarrassment. He felt terrible, and it was how Daehyun figured out something was wrong.

Yeah, he was jealous of Jin and how well he clicked with Youngjae. That was why he pettily attended every game session Youngjae’s team had despite how bad he was at playing. He grew out of that jealousy phase as they became adults—or has it just gotten under control?

Youngjae has never dated before, so perhaps that’s why things are okay now. The anxiousness and fear doesn’t come because Youngjae has always been by his side. He never shows interest when Daehyun asks about the girls in his project groups, nor does he care about his friends all hooking up. Daehyun’s the same, actually.

Daehyun halts to think of a few months later. If Youngjae meets a girl who makes him happy, Daehyun would want to be happy for him. And he will. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be crushed about it either.

Daehyun heaves. It would be really, _really_ shitty if Youngjae got together with someone else.

Youngjae lets out a soft whimper, startling Daehyun. The sleeping boy wheezes and his fingers curl into fists by his chin, making him seem even more like a child.

Daehyun pulls up Youngjae’s blanket. He stares for a torturously long time, hoping to tire himself out. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work. Daehyun’s throat constricts as usual and he leans closer.

 _You’re such a dipshit,_ Daehyun thinks. _Do you have to make my life so hard?_

He gingerly cups Youngjae’s face and thumbs the boy’s cheeks. They’re strangely warm and Daehyun can make out a tinge of pink on them under the moonlight. It's then that the weight in Daehyun’s chest plummets into a rare dejection. Too bad the dreams can’t do anything more than let Daehyun know he’s hopelessly whipped.

Just then, Youngjae stirs. He blearily pries open his eyes and Daehyun tries to pull back, only for his hand to be caught by Youngjae.

They stare at each other wordlessly, caught in an uncustomary standstill. Youngjae blinks slowly and finally, he speaks.

“Am I the one you’re dreaming about?” Youngjae’s voice comes out as a whisper, almost timid.

Daehyun swallows. His response comes after a drawn-out pause.

“Yeah,” he rasps, his shoulders falling. “How’d you know?”

Youngjae averts his gaze. “Because I’ve been dreaming about you.”

Daehyun widens his eyes. “What? Really?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae sighs. “What do you dream about with me in your dreams?”

Daehyun presses his lips together. “Us dating. Is… that the same for you?”

Youngjae nods. An awkward silence floods the small space between them and it’s suddenly difficult to breathe. Why would Youngjae dream the same things too?

“Mine started two weeks before yours did,” Youngjae murmurs. “When you came to me complaining about weird dreams, I wasn’t sure. You said they were really vivid and when you didn’t want to tell me what they were about, I started suspecting they were the same—you were dreaming about me. Why else would an idiot like you keep things from me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me about them?” Daehyun sternly questions.

“Why would I tell you I was dreaming about us dating?” Youngjae retorts, his voice uncannily weak. “You think I’d just announce to you that I dreamt of you kissing me? Of us holding hands and doing couple stuff?”

“Besides,” Youngjae pauses. “Unlike for you, I didn’t find the dreams to be a bother.”

His eyes flicker away. “I actually liked them.”

“Wait, you did?” Daehyun blurts.

“Yeah, I did, alright? I like you so obviously I’d like the dreams,” Youngjae strains. Daehyun freezes instinctively, the three words falling apart into the most breath-stopping revelation Daehyun has ever heard.

Youngjae doesn’t notice. “Just a moment ago, I was dreaming about you kissing me under some stupid cherry blossom tree.” He lets out a shaky breath. “Wish I didn’t wake up and run my mouth.”

Daehyun frowns. “Why not? Don’t you want me to know?”

“Why would I want you to know when you find the dreams so uncomfortable?” Youngjae snorts, the vulnerability in his voice unfamiliar and misplaced. “I wanted to when you let it slip that your dreams had to do with what you wanted, but you were so adamant on avoiding the dreams. You’d rather not sleep than dream about dating _me_. They didn’t disgust you, maybe, but you obviously didn’t like them.”

Youngjae shuts his eyes tiredly. “Let’s just forget about this. Now that it’s out in the open, hopefully our stupid dreams will stop.” He attempts to turn away but Daehyun grabs him.

“I like you, you dipshit,” Daehyun raises his voice. He stares back firmly into Youngjae’s surprised eyes and tightens his grip.

“I’ve liked you since we were fifteen. I realised it when I thought of kissing you instead of Serin when you had that ugly helmet haircut. That’s why I said I’ve had these desires for a long time,” Daehyun rants. “And of course I liked the dreams. I just didn’t want to tell you. Hell, I loved them deep down but it didn’t sit well with me. They were dreams; it wasn’t _actually_ you. So what if I was kissing you? I was asleep.”

Youngjae blinks twice at Daehyun’s sudden word vomit. He darts his gaze away and purses his lips.

“Well. You should have told me,” he mutters.

“ _You_ should have told me!” Daehyun indignantly rebounds.

“What should I have told you?” Youngjae retorts. “I’m the one who was trying to help you!”

“You got the dreams first!”

“How was I supposed to know you liked me back, dumbass?!”

“Same question here, how was I supposed to know you liked me back?!”

“I- just shut up. It’s your fault we’re in this mess,” Youngjae grunts, turning away.

Daehyun fumes and stands up, switches on the lights. He clambers over the shocked boy and pins his wrists to the ground, forcing Youngjae to look up at him.

“Oh, no. You aren’t pinning the blame on me, asshole.” With Youngjae right under him and the moonlight streaming in, Daehyun can make out clearly the apple red blush on Youngjae’s cheeks.

“What- why are you so angry? I was joking!” Youngjae struggles, glaring up at Daehyun. “I already said I liked you!” The previously welled-up tears in his eyes have dampened his lashes but all despondency in his eyes have seeped away into irritation.

“Because I waited _seven years_ to know you liked me back,” Daehyun grits.

“You think I didn’t wait!? I liked you earlier, when I was fourteen!” Youngjae yells, fury burning in his irises.

“So you were lying about being happy over Jisook?” Daehyun interrogates mercilessly.

“No, I wasn’t! I was happy I’d get the chance to have a girlfriend so I could move on, okay!?”

“Yeah, right! Stop lying already!”

“I’m not-”

“Just shut up,” Daehyun breathes. He leans down and captures Youngjae’s lips, melting into the softness even his dreams weren’t able to capture. Youngjae stops struggling and the tension in his arms simmer away. He kisses back timidly, tilting his head to better fit Daehyun’s lips.

They part with a mess of heavy breaths, Youngjae’s eyes mesmerisingly dazed. Daehyun loses himself in the sensation of it all—the wetness on his lips, Youngjae’s shivering breaths, the string of saliva fraying as they had parted.

It takes some moments for both to come back to their senses.

“You were just trying to kiss me, weren’t you?” Youngjae wheezes. When Daehyun doesn’t reply, Youngjae promptly shoves him off. Daehyun lands on his back with a muffled grunt.

“Fucking asshole,” Youngjae blurts. Much to Daehyun’s sheer astonishment, Youngjae sits on him and clasps Daehyun’s face, clumsily sealing their lips. Daehyun twines his arms around Youngjae’s waist and pulls the other closer. As their kiss deepens, Youngjae emits a soft whimper that shoots straight to Daehyun’s crotch.

Youngjae eventually pulls away to catch his breath. His butt shifts on Daehyun’s crotch and Daehyun stiffens, hoping Youngjae can’t feel his erection. Sadly, things have a tendency of not going Daehyun’s way.

“You’re-” Youngjae pauses as his fingers curl, embarrassment blooming over his chubby cheeks. “You’re hard, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yeah,” Daehyun returns. Youngjae gulps and awkwardly gets off Daehyun.

“Uh. You can go jerk off if you want to,” Youngjae’s voice shrivels.

Daehyun sits up in a daze and shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

“Do you want to get blue balls? Just go already,” Youngjae manages to find some of his normal snark back, though his entire face is up in flames with pink.

Daehyun rubs the nape of his neck and heeds Youngjae’s order. He briskly walks to the bathroom and settles down on the toilet. He stares blankly at the wall for some time, trying to process what happened in the past few minutes. Youngjae confessed, he confessed, they’re both fucking idiot who have liked each other since they were horny teenagers.

Daehyun doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It’s so, so stupid. He ends up grinning like the biggest dumbass in the world, chest swelling with an insatiable happiness that makes his cheeks hurt. He thought it wasn’t a big deal that Youngjae didn’t like him back, but wow, it feels like he’d just ascended to some higher spiritual level beyond normal humans.

He finishes his problem swiftly. Creaking open the bathroom door, Daehyun finds the living room light switched off. Youngjae is curled up under his blanket, facing away.

Daehyun slips under his covers and turns to face Youngjae. He feels like an ass for running away to jerk off halfway but Youngjae didn’t give him much of a choice.

Awkwardness wafts through the air, Daehyun aware that Youngjae isn’t asleep. It’s weird they’d be this awkward when a few hours ago, Youngjae was cussing Daehyun out for ruining his kill streak.

With his cheek squashed by his pillow, Daehyun stares at Youngjae’s back. He clears his throat and starts, “Hey, Youngjae.”

A beat follows. “What?” Youngjae mumbles, voice higher-pitched than usual.

Daehyun fidgets. “What did you dream about?” He rasps.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just tell me, you prick.”

“Alright, alright,” Youngjae grumbles. “I… I don’t know, I dreamt so many times.”

“Then just tell me one.”

Youngjae squirms under his blanket and Daehyun bites back a laugh. He’s whipped for Youngjae, alright, and it’s disgusting(ly nice).

“Um, there was this one where we watched a movie together.”

“And then?”

Youngjae curls up. “You held my hand and kissed me when the lights went out.”

Heat crawls up Daehyun’s neck. “Oh.”

“What did you dream about?” Youngjae softly questions.

“Uh… We had a picnic in the park. My head was in your lap and you were playing games on your phone.”

“Oh.”

A gust of wind slips through the open window. Daehyun cross his arms over his chest in thought. “Why’d we both have these dreams at around the same time?”

Youngjae rolls over, brows knitted in contemplation. “Good question. I don’t know, honestly. If what the book says is correct, then I guess we must have really wanted it to happen.” His words dwindle away into embarrassment. Daehyun would normally have teased him but even he has the decency to feel embarrassed.

“Still can’t believe you like me, though,” Daehyun remarks.

“What’s so hard to believe about it? I never dated anyone and spent most of my time putting up with you.” Youngjae narrows his eyes. “You’re the one who had a girlfriend and asked me about the girls from my classes.”

“I asked you because I wanted to know if you were interested in someone.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me you liked me, dumbass?” Youngjae grunts.

“I thought you didn’t like me back. So it didn’t make sense to tell you when I was fine with things the way they were,” Daehyun muses. “What about you?”

“…Same,” Youngjae confesses. Daehyun cocks a brow and smiles hintingly.

“So you’re a dumbass too.”

Youngjae stifles a small laugh. “If we didn’t have these dreams, how long do you think it’ll take for us to realise?”

“Probably another thirty years or so. When you’re fifty and you still aren’t interested in girls, I’d get the hint that you like dick.”

Youngjae takes his pillow and smacks Daehyun with it. “I could be asexual, not craving for your dick.”

“Either-or.” Daehyun grins. His cheeks are warm and he wants to kiss Youngjae into the mattress again, but he saves it for tomorrow. It’s been a hectic day.

“Hey.”

“What?”

Daehyun hesitates. “Did you have wet dreams of me?”

Taken aback by the question, Youngjae lowers his head and chews on his lip. Daehyun’s heart skips a beat.

“What the hell, Daehyun. Why should I-”

“Come on, just tell me,” Daehyun interjects in a guttural tone.

“…Y-Yeah,” Youngjae mumbles with his face flaring crimson. He adorably refuses to meet Daehyun’s eyes.

Daehyun rolls onto his side, facing away from Youngjae. “Gross.”

“Fuck off, Daehyun.”

 

\--

 

It's spring. March flowers flitter down the sidewalk as Daehyun swats away a cherry blossom that flies straight into his face. He swallows down the lump in his throat as he hides the bouquet behind his back, cussing as he checks his watch. He’s twenty minutes late to meet Youngjae all because of the damn staff that mixed up his order.

The ambience is pretty good today as compared to their last date. They got caught in the rain because they both forgot to bring umbrellas. Still, it was fun yelling as they ran through the rain.

Daehyun spots Youngjae at the end of the street outside the movie theatre. He’s standing under a cherry blossom tree, large eyes gazing up at the sky. He’s wearing an oversized black sweater with white stripes, the sleeves going way over his wrists. The sight leaves Daehyun breathless.

“Youngjae!”

Daehyun’s closest friend of thirteen years turns around. Youngjae melts into a smile, although he greets Daehyun with a snort.

“Twenty minutes. Took your time, huh, you ass?”

“Sorry,” Daehyun huffs, catching his breath. He glances away as he holds out the bouquet with a grunt.

“Here. I was late because the guy messed up the order and gave me someone else’s bouquet.” Though, in spite of his embarrassment, he still peeks to see Youngjae’s reaction.

Youngjae parts his lips in astonishment before a radiant grin blooms over his lips. He smothers a light laugh and takes the bouquet of white peonies, admiring it with a shy blush.

“Don’t lie. You were probably late so you ran to get flowers, right?” Youngjae teases.

“No,” Daehyun gasps, offended. “I chose this flowers specially for you, dipshit. They’re peonies. It means a happy life and a happy mar-” Daehyun abruptly halts.

“And a happy what?” Youngjae asks, smiling persistently. “A happy marriage?”

Daehyun looks away with a shrug, trying to seem as aloof as possible. They both stand in silence as Youngjae smiles softly to himself.

“God, this is so corny.”

Daehyun veers his gaze back, wanting to argue when Youngjae winds his arms around his shoulders. In a heartbeat, Youngjae presses their lips together and nips softly. Daehyun closes his eyes and kisses back, grasping Youngjae’s waist.

“Thanks, idiot,” Youngjae whispers, bashfulness eating up his words. He averts his gaze and takes Daehyun’s hand. “Come on. I bought the tickets already.”

“We’re getting popcorn, right?”

“Sure.” Youngjae opens up his tote bag and points to the bag of chips inside. “Got a bag of your favourite chips on the way here. Oh, and chocolate chip cookies too.”

“Even better.” Daehyun tightens his grip over Youngjae’s hand as they head into the cinema.

After the movie and dinner at a nearby restaurant, they return to Daehyun’s apartment. With flushed faces, their clothes fall to the floor and they kiss beneath the sheets. Pushing Daehyun down onto the bed, Youngjae bashfully straddles Daehyun. Youngjae embarrassedly prepares himself as Daehyun watches in muted hunger.

“Mm…” Youngjae whines as he inserts another finger into himself, one hand pressing down on Daehyun’s stomach to keep himself steady. He glances to Daehyun and bites his lip.

“Stop staring, dumbass,” he utters hoarsely.

“You’re not giving me anything else to look at since you’re right in front of me.”

Youngjae squints. “Stare at the ceiling then. No, I’ll just move away-”

Daehyun reaches out to move Youngjae’s hands away. “Let me help,” he rasps, lubing his fingers and pushing them up into Youngjae. The boy sucks in a breath, rocking his hips back against Daehyun’s fingers in the most erotic manner possible.

Daehyun’s erection stands and touches Youngjae’s behind. “You’re really impatient, aren’t you?” Youngjae drawls. He nudges away Daehyun’s fingers and takes Daehyun’s length. Slowly, he pushes it into himself.

“Why the fuck are you so huge,” Youngjae gasps as Daehyun fills him up to the brim. Daehyun indulges in the view and Youngjae’s tightness, trying his hardest not to fuck Youngjae then and there.

“Isn’t it a good thing?” Daehyun comments. He gently pulls Youngjae down so their faces are barely centimetres from each other. “You like it, anyway.”

“Shut up.” Youngjae begins rolling his hips down on Daehyun’s length, biting back a loud moan. He fervently drops himself down, all shyness thrown to the wind as he pleasures himself.

Daehyun grits his teeth. He runs his hands down Youngjae’s chest and grabs the boy’s neglected length, stroking roughly. Youngjae arches at this and looks to Daehyun with such a delectably helpless expression.

Perspiration rolls down his forehead as he ogles at how his member disappears into Youngjae. Youngjae is moving slowly, still not used to riding Daehyun.

“Get off me for a while,” Daehyun breathes, lifting Youngjae off him. He swiftly nudges Youngjae onto the bed and spreads the boy’s legs, stopping to gaze at the puckered and now-red hole in between. Youngjae hides his face behind his arm.

Daehyun pushes himself into Youngjae and swallows up Youngjae’s groan, thrusting firmly. His fingers twine around Youngjae’s wrists and he nibbles down Youngjae’s neck. All the while, he melts into the lovely whimpers spilling from Youngjae’s throat.

“Ah…” Youngjae parts his legs wider for Daehyun to penetrate him deeply, fingers clawing at the bed. He pulls Daehyun down to kiss him ravenously.

As Daehyun pounds into Youngjae, the boy clenches back on him as he reaches his orgasm. Youngjae releases with a shaky cry, clawing at Daehyun’s back as Daehyun prolongs his high with every thrust. He trembles as Daehyun pumps him to fully milk him.

Daehyun spills white into Youngjae with a loud moan, dropping his head down onto Youngjae’s shoulder. He tiredly pulls out and tugs Youngjae into his chest, kissing the boy gently.

“Why’d you decide to ride me today?” Daehyun murmurs sleepily. Youngjae gets a towel and wipes the steaks over his stomach. He brushes Daehyun’s hair affectionately.

“Peonies.”

Daehyun arches a brow. “Penis?”

“ _Peonies_ , you fucking dumbass.”

Daehyun widens his nostrils. “What, so every time I want you to ride me, I get you flowers?”

“You get a discount for the first time. Payment for the second time onwards would be cold hard cash.”

“I’ll sell you in your sleep to get the cash,” Daehyun threatens. Youngjae laughs blithely.

“I have a student union meeting tomorrow morning,” Youngjae yawns, resting against Daehyun. “Wake me up.”

“Okay,” Daehyun mumbles. “Your only class is in the afternoon, right?”

“Yeah, 3PM. I’m going out with Junhong afterwards.”

“Mm. Break a few of his fidget spinners while you’re at it,” Daehyun slurs, stirring another sweet chortle from Youngjae.

“Thanks for the flowers,” Youngjae whispers as Daehyun blearily fails to keep his eyes open. He falls asleep to a kiss on his forehead.

Daehyun wakes up to sunlight and the sound of morning traffic. He groggily bats his lashes as Youngjae’s alarm shrills irritatingly. Daehyun switches it off and glances at his boyfriend.

Youngjae is still sleeping peacefully—not a surprise that he slept through that racket, considering Youngjae sleeps through just about anything. Daehyun smiles faintly and brushes Youngjae’s cheek.

He decides not to wake him up, even though Youngjae will cuss him out later. They slept late last night and Youngjae’s been pulling all-nighters before their date to finish assignments. Missing one useless meeting won’t be that bad. Himchan is bound to cover for Youngjae, anyway.

Daehyun lies back in bed and wraps his arms around Youngjae’s hips. He falls back asleep to Youngjae’s familiar scent of thirteen years.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daehyun, you fucking dipshit!”

 


	3. +

a/n: just an extra chapter with snippets of youngjae's dreams ^^

* * *

 

 

 

It's warm. Youngjae stirs in bed, blearily fluttering open his eyes. The first thing he feels is an arm wrapped around his waist—tight and familiar. From just the texture of his fingers, Youngjae can already tell it's Daehyun.

Youngjae's cheeks bristle with warmth and he confusedly rolls over, squirming in Daehyun's hold. Daehyun smells of that green tea body soap Youngjae bought for him a few weeks ago—since that idiot kept using hand soap to wash himself. Yet, he reeks of another scent as well, one like sweat but a little mustier.

Somehow, Youngjae likes the smell.

"Daehyun? What are you doing here?" Youngjae mumbles. He doesn't remember Daehyun sleeping over at his place. They used to do it often in high school despite the awkward boners they sported, a byproduct of going through puberty with your best friend.

"What do you mean?" Daehyun groggily slurs as he buries his face into Youngjae's neck. Youngjae winces at the sensation as he snaps his eyes open, immediately trying to shove Daehyun away.

"Get lost, you bastard," Youngjae blurts. He covers the back of his neck as it tickles nauseatingly, the area Daehyun's lips touched stinging sweetly.

Daehyun grunts while holding Youngjae down. He fully awakes in annoyance and Youngjae's heart misses a beat at the sight of his bed hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daehyun mutters, smacking away Youngjae's pushing hands like swatting a fly. On a normal occasion, Youngjae would have mocked him, but he's too alarmed to process anything else but the sensation over his neck.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? Why are you in my bed?" Youngjae exclaims with wide eyes. Daehyun makes his trademark ugly, confused face, nostrils flared and double chin out.

"Are you seriously trying to kick me out after we had sex? Fuck, you're such an asshole," Daehyun grumbles, visibly offended.

Youngjae's eyes nearly pop out of his sockets. He stops and gapes at Daehyun, trying to process his words.

"Sex? _Sex?!_ What the fuck are you saying?!" Youngjae screeches. He blindly wrenches a pillow towards him and flings it at Daehyun.

Daehyun screams as he shields himself. "Oh my fucking god, you're nuts! You studied so hard you broke yourself!"

"I should be saying that to you, you- you crazy fuck!" Youngjae screams, scampering off the bed and into the corner. Red crawls up his face as his breathing thins out into pants. What the hell did he just hear from Daehyun's dumb mouth?

It's then that he notices his state of undress. Youngjae glances down to his dong hanging out in its full glory and the stickiness over his body. Like a creaking door in a horror movie, he slowly swivels his head to glance at his butt. It's red and now that he's shifting around, he finally registers the discomfort in his lower region.

Youngjae's jaw drops and his eyes flicker back to Daehyun who dons a deer-in-headlights expression.

Youngjae shrieks.

"Holy fuck, stop screaming!" Daehyun shouts. He hastily clambers over the bed and slaps his hand over Youngjae's mouth, staring in disbelief at the tomato-like boy struggling in his grasp.

"Let go of me! Oh my god, w-what the fuck?! What the _fuck!?_ " Youngjae squeaks as he begins to hyperventilate. "Did- did we- we seriously had sex?! You- you put your dick inside me?!"

“Yes?!” Daehyun shouts back, bewildered out of his wits. “You said to!”

“I didn’t say that!” Youngjae’s saliva splatters out of his mouth onto Daehyun’s face.

“You did, oh my god! You were the one who said you wanted to ride me! You kept screaming for me to go harder, and now you…” Daehyun blurts, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. “Oh my god, did you hit your head too hard yesterday when I fucked you into the headboard?! What’s with this amnesia shit?!”

Youngjae’s mouth falls open even further at Daehyun’s words. “I-I didn’t-”

“You even asked me to come inside of you!”

Youngjae’s breathing stops. He shifts his thighs slightly and glances down to find a streak of white down the inner side of his thigh.

_Oh my fucking god._

An intolerable heat swarms Youngjae’s face and he feels his knees go weak. The room starts spinning and Youngjae collapses to Daehyun’s scream.

Youngjae snaps open his eyes and sits up with a start, panting like he’d been plunged underwater. He hurriedly touches himself and breathes a sigh of relief to find himself clothed.

He immediately slaps himself when he feels a hint of disappointment. Glancing to the clock, Youngjae stumbles out of bed, grumbling under his breath at the ~~sweet dream~~ horrid nightmare.

“What the hell was that?” Youngjae mumbles to himself. He drags himself to the bathroom and washes up, making sure to double check his butt for any marks. He peeks out of the toilet in the scenario that Daehyun had truly slept over and walks out semi-naked when he confirms no one else is in his apartment.

Youngjae jumps when his ringtone cuts through the silence. He winces at the sight of Daehyun’s name on the screen.

“Hello?” Youngjae breathes, twisting his fingers into his baggy shirt.

“Hey, where are you?” Daehyun yawns. “Class is gonna start in 15 minutes.”

Youngjae glances to the clock and groans. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming,” he sighs, voice still strained from his dream.

Jogging to the lecture hall, Youngjae finds Daehyun at the back with a seat saved for him. He plops down and locks eyes with Daehyun, immediately flushing when he thinks back to his ungodly nightmare.

“Slept through your alarm?” Daehyun nonchalantly asks.

“Yeah.”

Daehyun reaches over the adjust Youngjae’s collar. It reminds Youngjae of lips over the nape of his neck.

“You look like a beggar,” Daehyun drawls. “Did you even check the mirror before leaving?”

“Shut up,” Youngjae grumbles, swatting Daehyun’s fingers away. The skin over his neck tickles and Youngjae tries to stop himself from burying his face into his hands. He hates being whipped for a dumbass that struggles to mentally split the bill.

It started many years ago, too many for Youngjae to count. Youngjae isn’t sure when he began seeing Daehyun as, well, a man. For the first few years of their friendship, Youngjae definitely thought of Daehyun as non-human—his intellect was not high enough to be considered one.

Then, Youngjae began getting butterflies in his stomach while watching Daehyun walk around with his disgusting orange Bermuda shorts. He would blush when their hands touched and find Daehyun cute despite donning that stupid Walmart-bought fedora. Youngjae knew something was dreadfully wrong when he was taking long peeks at Daehyun’s dong while they peed in the toilet.

(At first, Youngjae genuinely thought he was envious of Daehyun’s size. He soon figured out he didn’t want a big dick _on_ himself… but _in_ himself.)

Was it because Daehyun stayed up to accompany Youngjae while he studied for his exam, just so there was someone to wake Youngjae up every time he dozed off? Was it when he got a part-time job so he could buy Youngjae a computer game for his birthday present? Maybe it was Daehyun’s bad habit of slinging an arm around Youngjae’s waist.

Whatever it was, Youngjae found himself disgustingly in love with an acne-ridden teen that always had his mouth hanging open like he’d perpetually be an ounce too confused for every situation. It was the biggest tragedy of Youngjae’s life, really, because he wanted to fall for someone of a much higher calibre—not some dumb scrawny guy.

If Youngjae were truthful, he’d say there were quite a few good points about Daehyun. He was actually quite handsome (though Youngjae could be biased). He had a good heart and was always thoughtful when it came to Youngjae, no matter if he didn’t express it verbally. He made Youngjae laugh easily. His lips were pillowy and kissable. He had a huge d-

Okay, maybe Youngjae was exaggerating how bad Daehyun was as a love interest. He knows he does it to make himself feel better, since his best friend of thirteen years hadn’t shown him a tinge of interest since the day they met. It was a very futile, one-sided crush and even though Youngjae learnt to live with it, he did wish often he loved someone who he had a chance with.

Youngjae sighs audibly, trying to focus in his class. Oh well, maybe the cupids up there will be nice to him someday and have him like someone else. He wonders how tired they must be watching his flat love life.

“Are you cold?”

Before Youngjae can even glance over, Daehyun’s already taking off his jacket, draping it over Youngjae.

“For once, can you bring your own? It’s like I’m your portable closet.”

Youngjae laughs, though he squints later on and insists, “I’m not cold, idiot. Stop trying to act nice.”

His cheeks turn hot as he properly wears the jacket, inhaling Daehyun’s scent. Daehyun doesn’t get cold often, so Youngjae knows Daehyun brings it out for him.

It’s sweet.

“Ungrateful little shit.” Daehyun doesn’t take back his jacket, retraining his focus on the board. Youngjae represses a contented smile, cursing at his rapid heartbeat.

“Hey.”

“What?”

Daehyun stretches his arms. “You’re in the same project group as Eunji, right?”

Youngjae flutters his lashes and shrugs. “Yeah. Why?”

“She’s cute. Are you going to try your luck with her?”

Youngjae pauses. His heart sinks just the slightest but he’s used to these kind of comments from Daehyun.

Youngjae rolls his eyes and jokes, “I’m not as desperate as you.”

Daehyun scoffs. “I’m being a good friend and telling you to take your chances. I would, if I were you.”

Youngjae shrugs, veering his eyes to the front so he won’t have to continue the conversation. He tugs at his jacket sleeves and lets out a quiet sigh.

He really wishes he’ll like someone else soon.

 

\--

 

Rain drips from the canopy above, the downpour getting heavier and heavier. Under the store’s awning, Youngjae waits with Daehyun for the rain to clear.

Daehyun is standing awfully close, arm strung around Youngjae’s waist protectively. Youngjae melts into Daehyun’s hold as they watch the rain trickle down the opposite wall. The atmosphere is too romantic for Youngjae’s liking and he can’t remember how he got here.

“Stand inside a little,” Daehyun sighs. He tugs Youngjae towards him till Youngjae is pressed against his shoulder, Daehyun’s fingers gently squeezing Youngjae’s side. Youngjae blinks sharply and glances up warily at Daehyun.

 _This is weird,_ Youngjae thinks. He flushes as Daehyun’s fingers press harder against his hip, grip much more protective than usual.

 _Is he drunk?_ Youngjae leans slightly towards Daehyun and sniffs hard, finding no scent of alcohol on him.

“What the hell?” Daehyun chuckles, ruffling Youngjae’s hair. He crouches down slightly to meet Youngjae’s eyes and his face prods too far into Youngjae’s personal space.

Youngjae steps back instinctively.

“Why are you smelling me? Wanna know how the cologne smells like on me?”

“What cologne?” Youngjae makes a face. “I just wanted to know if you were drunk.”

“I was with you the whole night,” Daehyun groans and rubs his forehead. “The cologne you got for me, dumbass. For our anniversary.”

“What anniversary?” Youngjae blurts in utter confusion.

Daehyun squints at Youngjae. “Ha. Very funny.”

“No, seriously, what anniversary?” Youngjae pulls on Daehyun’s shirt.

Daehyun rolls his eyes and sarcastically plays along, “Death anniversary.”

Youngjae pinches Daehyun’s side, inciting a yelp from the taller boy. “Tell me, you ass!” Youngjae grunts.

“Our fucking 5 months anniversary? God, why’d I get punished when you were the one making the shitty joke?” Daehyun mutters under his breath.

“5 months anniversary?” Youngjae splutters as the insinuations slowly trickle into his mind. What the hell is Daehyun talking about? They’ve been friends for way too long to celebrate some dumb friendship anniversary.

Daehyun narrows his eyes. “Of this,” he snorts, pressing a kiss to Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae instantly freezes up as the wet sensation lingers excruciatingly on his mouth.

Did… Did Jung Daehyun just _kiss_ him?

“Stop it with the dumb joke.” Daehyun winds his arm around Youngjae’s waist once more as they lean against the wall. It’s then that Youngjae notices their matching rings on their pinky fingers.

Youngjae blinks once and his mind instantly shuts off.

“Shit, our driver lost his way. We’ve got to wait fifteen minutes more.” Daehyun untangles his arm from Youngjae’s hips and types a message on his phone. He glimpses at Youngjae.

“Are you alright?” Daehyun’s expression simmers with concern.

Youngjae stares up at him with large eyes. _Holy fuck, of course I’m not. What kind of alternate reality am I living in?_

Still, Youngjae gingerly nods. “Y-Yeah. Just tired.”

“Okay.” Daehyun brushes Youngjae’s hair back. He pushes himself off the wall and suddenly rests a hand by Youngjae’s head, hovering over the shorter boy.

Youngjae flickers his eyes up to Daehyun, curling his fingers at how close Daehyun is to him.

“Since we have time…” Daehyun coughs, embarrassment flooding his face as he stares down at Youngjae.

Youngjae’s eyes nearly bulge out and he can’t imagine how ugly of an expression he’s making. “W-What?”

Daehyun rubs the nape of his neck. “I know you don’t like PDA but…”

He starts murmuring incoherently, “Atmosphere’s good… Our 5 month anniversary but we didn’t get to kiss at all today… Really want to…”

Youngjae flushes as he puts together Daehyun’s words. When he meets eyes with Daehyun, he has to stop breathing just so he won’t give away how frenzied he is.

“So…” Daehyun whispers, leaning forward. Youngjae screams in his mind as his back hits the wall, and then…

Their lips touch. Daehyun nudges open Youngjae’s mouth and slips his tongue in, kissing long and slow. It burns Youngjae’s lips and it feels unbelievably good.

“A-Ah, D-Daehyun…” Youngjae stammers. He wants to bite off his tongue at how pathetically he’s stuttering in front of his closest friend, but he can’t help how his lips are trembling and how the tip of his ears are practically on fire. It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t yearned of this before during their sleepovers.

“Why are you so shy?” Daehyun pants, taking Youngjae’s hands and intertwining their fingers tight. He locks their lips once more and Youngjae squints his eyes shut tightly.

Youngjae snaps his eyes open to the sunshine streaming through his windows. He rubs his head, squints at the ceiling and groans.

 

\--

 

It’s unbearably warm. Youngjae finds himself lying on his bed, clad in not a single piece of clothing. Instinctively covering up his privates, Youngjae hastily darts his eyes towards the only other figure in the room.

Daehyun stands in the corner, rummaging through Youngjae’s drawer. He’s similarly in his full bare glory—showing off his thick back and impressive thighs. Youngjae swallows in a wry mix of horror and adrenaline, his breathing wearing thin in bewilderment. His dong makes it clear what he’s feeling more of as it twitches at the sight of Daehyun naked.

Youngjae glances down at his body and his breath hitches at the amount of hickeys decorating his body. His nipples feel sore and wet and he’s undeniably hard, length shyly pressed against his abdomen.

“Got it.”

Youngjae doesn’t have the time to process the situation as Daehyun clambers back onto the bed, a small green container in his hand. Youngjae’s eyes fall to Daehyun’s crotch and he cringes at how huge Daehyun is. Great, this guy was blessed with all the droolworthy genes.

Daehyun uncaps the container and squeezes a fair amount of lube into his hand. His face is slightly red and his eyes are so lusciously hazy— _oh god, I didn’t just think that._

It’s one of those dreams, Youngjae realises. Those godforsaken dreams that have been tormenting him every night since two weeks ago, and Youngjae doesn’t understand why. He thought he could have been too horny but he’s tried masturbating every day that even his dildo gave out and he had to order a new one. (He bought a bigger and more expensive one.)

Youngjae nearly rolls his eyes at how exasperating the whole thing is. He wished to let go of his crush on Daehyun, yet his brain does this opposite by giving him these useless dreams.

Admittedly, Youngjae has kind of given up waking up from them. It feels quite nice to be loved by Daehyun, even though Youngjae wakes up with a pretty crushing feeling every morning when he remembers how pitiful he is to dream about his first and only love.

“I’m putting it in,” Daehyun breathes, shaking Youngjae out of his thoughts. Daehyun leans forward to press a soft kiss to Youngjae’s forehead and Youngjae twitches when he feels Daehyun’s hard tip at his entrance.

 _Oh god_. Youngjae presses a hand over his eyes to bury his shame at how excited he is for this. In his past dreams, he’s never gotten to the stage of intercourse with Daehyun. The last wet dream he had was of Daehyun fingering him and Youngjae was so dazed he couldn’t get out of bed for a good hour.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ Youngjae chides himself, reminding himself how pathetic he is to crave sex with his closest friend in his dreams. Youngjae tries to sober up and break out of it when Daehyun pushes in.

“F-Fuck!” Youngjae yelps at the intrusion, biting on his hand in shock. He whimpers as Daheyun pushes himself in fully, heart rapidly pounding against his ribcage.

“Does it hurt?” Daehyun breathes. He presses a kiss to Youngjae’s earlobe.

“A bit,” Youngjae whispers, eyes wide as he comprehends the feeling of Daehyun inside him. It stings a bit but it feels…

Youngjae looks down at his parted legs and shifts slightly, his hole stretching to accommodate Daehyun’s thick cock. Youngjae takes a moment to thoroughly process the knowledge that Daehyun has his dick buried in him.

Youngjae’s length twitches in arousal. Heat scalds hard over his cheeks and Youngjae buries his face in his hands, too embarrassed to look Daehyun in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” Daehyun pries away Youngjae’s hands, staring down in concern. Youngjae struggles to snatch his arms back.

“Yes, just… move already,” Youngjae murmurs. He gulps when Daehyun latches his wrists to the bed, turning Youngjae on even more.

“Alright. But don’t cover your face.” Daehyun pulls out and thrusts in tormentingly slow, Youngjae biting down on his lip as he gets used to the warmth in him. Daehyun feels much better than the dildo—he’s much warmer, thicker, and longer.

“Faster,” Youngjae embarrassedly whines. He indulges in the way Daehyun firmly holds his hips, he himself spreading his legs wider so Daehyun can push in further.

“You’re impatient today,” Daehyun chuckles. He lifts Youngjae’s hips up and slams straight into Youngjae’s prostate, making Youngjae whimper in pleasure.

“N-Ngh…” Youngjae cups his mouth to suppress his moans as his head touches the headboard with every thrust. Daehyun spares him no mercy after his command, fucking Youngjae roughly and making the younger boy see stars.

“Does it feel good?” Daehyun breathes by Youngjae’s ear. The dazed boy coils his arms around Daehyun and nods weakly, chewing on his lower lip as he feels Daehyun violate his hole over and over again. Youngjae loves the way Daehyun slams right back in every time he pulls out and how his hard tip strikes Youngjae’s prostate.

Precum leaks from Youngjae’s cock, dripping down his neglected appendage. Youngjae clings tighter and muffles his shaky whimpers by Daehyun’s ear. Daehyun laughs softly and reaches down to pump Youngjae fast.

Youngjae can feel the ecstasy slowly blooming through his lower regions. He wraps his legs around Daehyun’s waist to push Daehyun in further. Bit by bit, he can feel himself reaching his threshold.

Desperately begging Daehyun to fuck him harder, Youngjae throws all his pride to the wind for his elusive orgasm. He’s so close, so, so close…

Suddenly, Daehyun stops thrusting. Youngjae flutters his lashes and whines in frustration when Daehyun lowers him down onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae snaps.

Daehyun stares at him. He opens his mouth to speak and to Youngjae’s utter stupefaction, a robotic melody spills from Daehyun’s throat. Specifically, Daehyun begins singing the default ringtone of Youngjae’s phone with a stunning accuracy.

Youngjae groggily opens his eyes to the morning sun and a painful hard-on straining against his pants. He rolls over to his side and grabs his ringing phone, squinting at the caller ID.

Of course it had to be the biggest dumbass of the century. The one guy that ruined Youngjae’s love life and will go as far as to cockblock Youngjae’s damn wet dream.

“Hey, Youngjae,” Daehyun hums excitedly, “Wanna go out for pizza-”

“No, fuck off,” Youngjae groans. He switches off his phone and considers flinging it across the room.

Youngjae stares up at the ceiling, glumness and sheer frustration making this particular morning an absolute headache. Youngjae irritatedly tries to lull himself back to sleep to no avail.

Giving up, Youngjae stomps over to his cupboard and grabs his dildo. He grumbles to himself and schlepps to the bathroom.

 

\--

 

“Hey.”

Youngjae looks down at his boyfriend of 4 months and raises a brow. “What?”

Daehyun shifts his head in Youngjae’s lap, sprawling himself out more comfortably over the couch. “You had a lot of dreams, right? Was there anything you dreamt of that you want to do in real life?”

Youngjae mulls to himself. “No, not really.”

“Seriously? I’ve been using my dreams from then as inspiration for what we should do on our dates.”

“Wow, you’re pitiful,” Youngjae deadpans. Daehyun reaches up and gently slaps his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Says the bastard that cried when I took him to the beach and gave him a promise ring.”

Youngjae’s cheeks tickle with pink. “Shut up.”

“Were the dreams with me boring?” Daehyun muses.

Youngjae purses his lips. “Sort of? Honestly, most of my dreams about you were about… well…”

Daehyun dissects Youngjae’s expression before letting out an uncouth laugh, nostrils flaring. “How horny were you? Damn, no wonder your dildo’s so worn-out.”

“Screw off,” Youngjae can’t help but laugh along.

“So, I’m guessing they were too vanilla for your liking? Is that why they’re boring?” Daehyun snickers, making himself comfortable in Youngjae’s lap.

Youngjae thinks to himself.

“No, it’s because your dick is bigger in real life.”

 


End file.
